


My Responsibility

by LI0NH34RT



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Denial, Feelings, M/M, So much denail, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Liam is not in love. And that's good because he definitely has no time for all the mushy bullshit that comes with feelings.He tried that whole relationship thing, even just the sex thing, once and no, thank you very much, it's not for him. He's got enough on his plate with being a substitute Alpha, Highschool and not to forget a certain annoying Chimera that happens to be his responsibility.So, Liam got his priorities clear – if only his friends would see it the same way...
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 20
Kudos: 127





	My Responsibility

Liam is not in love. And that's good because he definitely has no time for all the mushy bullshit that comes with _feelings_.  
He tried that whole relationship thing, even just the sex thing, once and no, thank you very much, it's not for him. He's got enough on his plate with being a substitute Alpha, Highschool and not to forget a certain annoying Chimera that happens to be his responsibility. 

  
So, Liam got his priorities clear – if only his friends would see it the same way...

~♤~

“I mean, those heart eyes? Come on, Li, so obvious!”  
“Mason, stop it, I have no time to look at people, not if I have to watch out for Theo doing shady stuff.”

His best friend does not look convinced, at all, but for the sake of his controller (it would be the third one Liam breaks and it's already crackling) he changes the topic to an all time favourite of theirs – literature class. Right after history Liam's favourite subject and Mason has always been good with words so they can talk for hours about books and interpretations. 

~♤~

And who could his friends even _possibly_ believe he's in love with? Well, he has no time to think about that either because Theo - this little shit of a chimera - is once again smirking at him like he has evil plans and-  
“Liam Dunbar!”

  
His neck makes an alarming crackling sound as he shoots up from his slumped down position to guiltily blink at Mrs. Finch who stands in front of him, hands in her hips and a scowl on her face.

  
“This is the third time today that you don't pay attention in my class! Detention! After school today!” with those words she turns around again and continues to explain the difference between mitosis and meiosis.

  
_Damn it..._ Now Liam won't be able to catch a ride with Theo after classes and he has to take the bus.

~♤~

When he finally comes home, two hours later than normal, the aroma of tomato sauce wafts around him as soon as he opens the front door.

  
“Mum?”  
“Nope, just me, Little Wolf. Jenna had to work longer today.”

  
Following the delicious smell of food, Liam steps into the kitchen where Theo stands at the stove, stirring in one of the two pots that apparently hold their lunch.  
The Chimera turns around and Liam's brain stops functioning for a second. He is wearing a ridiculous apron labelled ‘Kiss The Cook' and there are a few little spots of tomato sauce on his face, spaced out like freckles. An easy smile on his face Theo looks so different from the hateful creature they sent down to hell months ago, so happy it almost hurts to look at him and Liam's heart does a leap when that smile gets even brighter as the beta’s stomach grumbles audibly.

  
“You hungry? The food is ready, so could you please give me two bowls?”

And it is so easy to sit in the kitchen and eat a late lunch with Theo, so easy to see this scene as something happening daily, easy to forget that Theo only lives in the room across the hall because that way Liam can watch out better for any newly developed evil tendencies...

~♤~

  
Watching Theo has become a habit. 

  
In the beginning, Liam is still able to convince himself: I just keep an eye on him so he does not fall back into old ways, to make sure he really changed, to keep my pack safe.  
But after half of the school year passes without any remarkable threats (if you don't count the one little incident with a hydra, that almost had him losing an eye if it weren’t for Theo...), six months consisting of Theo following him around school, cooking them lunch whenever Jenna has to work late and just generally him _being there_ , Liam can't deny that he likes this. Likes Theo.

With the Chimera as his constant companion his IED is now reduced to a glowing pile of embers in his chest, whenever the flames get to high, Theo is there, taming the flames and making sure he is the only one getting hurt. And because Liam doesn't want to hurt Theo, all outbursts get reduced to runs in the preserve, punching some trees and play fighting with various available pack members. Sometimes, when it happens at school, Theo doesn’t even say anything, just grabs his sleeve and pulls him towards the gym.

That is what happened an hour ago, in the middle of their free period.

  
By now Liam is so exhausted that he doesn't even know anymore what pissed him off this time. He wipes his forehead with a towel and then bends down to take the water bottle out of his bag when he catches a movement in the gigantic mirror wall.  
It's Theo, doing pull ups on one of the metal bars across the room. Without a shirt.  
Of course he has seen Theo without a shirt before, they share a bathroom after all and it's not like the Chimera is generally shy about his body, but this?  
Rippling muscles under sweaty, tanned skin , small grunts accompanying his efforts...  
Abruptly Liam gets up from the bench, “I... I am going to shower now!”, he exclaims before almost running off towards the changing rooms, his bag closely pressed to his front.

If Theo is confused by his sudden exit he doesn't show it when he walks into the showers a few minutes later. 

  
Thankfully the water is cold enough for Liam's little problem to have vanished by now but his cheeks still get hot when Theo smiles at him.  
“You forgot your towel, I figured Jenna would have your head when you left it here.”

“Oh, yeah, thanks", it's not just Theo's body, or his readiness to help Liam in school or with IED, it's little things like this, the attention the Chimera puts to a towel, or a mug of hot tea or a bar of chocolate.

Yes, Liam thinks as they sit in front of the TV in his room that evening, legs and shoulders touching and the warmth from those contact points flows through his entire body, _yes, I'm in love._

Not that he ever plans on doing something about that. Theo is being nice to him, sure, but that boy never had any social education whatsoever so he can't possibly know what his actions are doing to Liam...  
And so the beta just carefully scoots a little closer to enjoy the feeling of _pack_ and _safe_ , let’s the sleep take over his body and his head sink down on Theo's shoulder.

  
~♤~

But like life plays, it doesn't take long after that quiet discovery, until, one beautifully sunny lunch period at the bleachers, Liam has enough of the constant innuendos and overtones that seem to fill every conversation with his friends lately and explodes in typical, all compassing fashion, spitting out everything at once.

"Guys, stop! I've had enough of all this talking! I'm totally over Hayden – or Brett for that matter – and I have absolutely no interest in someone else because, guess what, I have a crush on Theo."  
"Wait... you know?"

  
Now Liam is confused, "What do you mean, I know? Of course, I know. It's MY heart and MY feelings and MY Theo and..."  
"What did you just say, little wolf?" Everyone freezes on their place at the sound of a familiar voice. 

  
Theo, hell knows how he can always appear so suddenly, has a shit eating grin on his face as he saunters over, “What did you just say?”  
“I said... He’s my Theo. I mean, my responsibility, Theo is my responsibility. _You are my responsibility._ ”  
“Too late, Dunbar.”

Because they have self preservation instincts (and because Mason all but physically drags them) the pack leaves them alone and Theo carefully sits down next to Liam on the bench.  
“Hey”, he says, nudging his shoulder against Liam's, “it's just me, talk to me Li.”  
Liam sighs, “we really should talk about this, huh?”  
“We should”, Theo agrees, “but... there is something I would like to do first.

  
Face scrunched in confusion, Liam turns around, mouth half open to ask what could possibly more important than this, when he is met with a pair of warm, soft lips on his own.  
Theo is kissing him.

  
Kissing.

  
Him.

  
Liam's hands fit around Theo's neck as if they were made for that position and if he could think clearly he would probably giggle about how it could also be to choke the Chimera, but now, now he just uses them to pull himself closer to Theo. The other boy promptly responds by lifting Liam up and placing him on his lap, all without breaking the kiss. His hands stay on Liam's waist after that, holding him steady in place.

  
“Didn't you want to talk?”, Liam mumbles after a while, in between kisses but Theo just shushes him with another kiss.

  
_He is right. Who wants to talk when they can kiss like this instead?_


End file.
